The Silence of Roman Reigns
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Roman/Dean/Seth. Roman Reigns has taken a vow of silence. Seth, however, does not like this at all. He does everything he can to get Roman to speak. When he finally does, he and Dean are punished for it. SLASH. Warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warnings:** slash, language, DP, one-shot, etc.  
**BEFORE YOU READ:** I am just on a roll this weekend. I thought about this last night and I wrote it today. It's basically just The Shield smut. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Roman was pissed. Roman was so pissed that he had vowed not to speak for a week until he could get his hands on some unsuspecting victim on RAW to release his frustrations.

Dean didn't particularly mind. Roman never spoke much anyway, so this wasn't too much of a shock to him. So Dean allowed Roman to wallow in his anger in silence and opted for going about his normal business.

Seth, however, was about to lose his mind. Whenever Dean talked to him, they always ended up fighting. Roman was always there to make them stop bickering. But with Roman taking a vow of silence, his and Dean's arguments escalated until Dean left the room in a fuming rage, leaving Seth in tears on the bed while Roman watched silently. He couldn't take it anymore. Roman needed to talk, and he needed to do it now.

Four days into the Roman silence, Seth started to formulate a plot. He needed to get Roman so unbelievably angry that he'd have no choice but to speak. He knew if he got Roman that angry, though, then anyone within a 100 yard radius would be punished for it. Seth quite frankly didn't give a damn about the inevitable punishment, though.

That night when Roman was asleep on one side of the bed, and Dean asleep on the other side with Seth squeezed into the middle, Seth began to lay his plan down. Once he heard the quiet snoring coming from Roman (surprising, given his size), he crawled on top of him and straddled his large body. There were few things Roman hated more than being woken up, and Seth knew that. He leaned down and started kissing along Roman's strong jawline softly. Underneath him, Roman started to stir, but he didn't stop his ministrations. Eventually, Roman woke up.

"Hey," Seth cooed into Roman's neck. Roman didn't indulge him, however. He lifted Seth up with ease and placed him back in his spot before turning over and falling back to sleep. Seth whined quietly when he realized his plan hadn't worked out.

With new plans swirling in his mind, he went to sleep.

* * *

Seth woke up early the next morning. Dean's spot in their bed was vacant; Dean almost always woke up before dawn to exercise. Despite the added space, Seth was still pushed against Roman. Again, Seth crawled on top of Roman. This time he took one of the pillows on the bed and hit his face with it a few times. Roman's eyes cracked open and narrowed in anger. With a loud grunt, Roman pushed Seth backwards. He went flying off the end of the bed and landed on his back hard on the floor.

"Why won't you talk?" Seth said, exasperated. He sat up and looked at Roman, who had fallen right back to sleep. Seth sighed and went to take a shower.

When he came back out, Roman was nowhere to be found. Seth dried the ends of his two-toned hair with a hand towel and looked around the empty room. Dean and Roman's stuff still remained in the room, so Roman couldn't have wandered off too far. Seth plopped down on the bed and switched on the TV. He watched it idly for a while before the door opened up and Dean entered.

"Where's Roman?" Dean wondered as soon as he noticed the giant wasn't in the room. Seth shrugged.

"He was gone when I got out of the shower," Seth said.

"Did you piss him off or something?" Dean asked him. He used a rag to wipe his sweaty face.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Seth bit back.

"Shut up," Dean hissed. He locked himself in the bathroom then and the sound of the shower started up. Seth sighed before he fell back onto the bed.

* * *

It was Saturday night when Seth finally snapped. Roman hadn't spoken a word in five days, and he couldn't handle it anymore. He approached Roman, who was sitting up in bed watching TV, very angrily.

"Talk!" Seth demanded loudly. Roman narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Seth, just leave it," Dean warned from where he was sitting at the small kitchen table.

"No, fuck off, Dean," Seth hissed. Dean sighed once and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his phone. Seth turned back to Roman and slapped him across the face once. Roman grabbed his jaw and rubbed it for a moment before turning his attention back to the TV once more. Fuming, Seth pounced on top of him and started throwing punches all over his body. Caught off-guard, Roman couldn't do much but let Seth explode his anger all over him.

"Fucking say something!" Seth begged between punches. Finally, Roman caught Seth's fists in his hands and narrowed his eyes at the youngest man. A vein was popping out of his forehead, and his jaw was locked tight.

"You want me to say something?" Roman prompted quietly. Seth nodded fervently. "How about you have pissed me off beyond recognition, and now you AND Dean are going to be punished for it?"

"What did I do?" Dean chimed from where he was sitting.

Roman ignored him and continued staring into Seth's eyes. "You asked for it, you little bitch."

With a growl, Roman flipped Seth onto his back roughly. Seth yelped in surprise. Roman grabbed Seth's face in his hand and brought his own face close.

"You're going to do as I say, got it?" Roman hissed. Seth nodded rapidly. He watched Roman roll off the bed and cross the room to where Dean was now sitting in slight fear. Roman leaned into Dean's face and whispered something to him, and Dean nodded once afterwards. The two walked over to the bed, and Seth flicked his gaze between the two men. All at once, they were on him roughly. Roman was attacking his lips with his while Dean worked on getting his shoes, socks, and pants off.

"You're such an annoying bastard," Roman growled into Seth's mouth. "I told you I wanted to not talk for a week, and you just couldn't handle that. You're selfish, and now I'm going to make you regret annoying the ever living piss out of me."

Seth, in response, grabbed Roman's head in his hands and pulled him closer. He was naked from the waist down then. Between kisses, Roman stripped Seth of his shirt.

"We're going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," Roman purred in Seth's neck. Seth shivered in anticipation. He looked up to find Dean and Roman had already rid of their clothes.

Make no mistake, Seth was nervous. He'd never had both of his lovers inside of him at once before. He knew this was going to hurt like hell, and considering the mood Roman was in, he probably wasn't going to be prepped much, or at all, beforehand. Still, his cock lay against his stomach hard and leaking, and he was shaking with excitement.

Roman quickly pulled Seth up and sat him down in his lap facing him. Roman was kneeling on the bed, and Seth wrapped his legs around the Samoan's waist. The feeling of Roman's hard cock rubbing against his own was pure ecstasy. Then he felt Dean behind him. He twisted his neck around to kiss him once before he felt Roman lift his small body up and onto his cock. Seth winced and tried not to clench his ass. Roman was so big and filled him up so much without Dean. He didn't know if he could handle both of them.

That's when he felt Dean's cock poking at his entrance. Seth clenched his jaw and gripped onto Roman's shoulders with all of his strength as Dean slowly pushed himself in alongside Roman. Tears budded to the surface of Seth's eyes and spilled over.

"It hurts," he choked out quietly. Concern flashed across Roman's eyes briefly before anger clouded it again.

"Stop whining," Roman ordered. Roman gripped onto Seth's hips and started moving his body up and down his and Dean's cocks. Once Seth got over the initial pain, he threw his head back into the crook of Dean's neck and allowed the two of them to thrust into him fast and hard. He moaned loudly and filthily all the while, absolutely loving the feeling of being so filled.

All too soon, he felt Dean spill inside of him. Slowly, Dean took himself out. Seth whined at the loss of Dean's cock inside of him. With the added lubrication inside of him, Roman took hold of Seth's hips and slammed inside of him until Seth was seeing stars and coming all over his and Roman's abdomens. Shortly after, he felt Roman release in his ass and slowly pull himself out. He felt so incredibly empty, though so spent and exhausted at the same time.

"That's what happens when you piss me off," Roman said, his voice gruff. Seth lay panting on the bed, covered in cum. "I hope you've learned your lesson?"

Seth nodded. "If I piss Roman off enough, I get to have Roman and Dean's cocks inside of me."

Roman rolled his eyes. "You are such a slut."

"Just for you two," Seth clarified with a smirk.

"You look good covered in cum, Sethie," Dean said as he ran a hand through Seth's sweaty hair.

"I love you two," Seth said tiredly.

Dean looked at Roman, waiting for him to respond. Finally, he said, "we love you too, Seth."

* * *

A/N: Please Review! :D


End file.
